Through the Ashes
|prereq = To Dawnbreak |next = To Firsthold |faction = Aldmeri Dominion |reward = Scampcrusher |gold reward = |type = |dlc = Base }} Through the Ashes is a quest available in . The Vestige must gather villagers from Dawnbreak in the center of the town to repel Daedra. Background The town of Dawnbreak has been overrun by Daedra. In response, First Auridon Marines have arrived to aid the town. Objectives *Find people in Dawnbreak (5) **Fasaran – Can be intimidated. (Otherwise the Vestige must help him find his wife's ring). **Elannie – Can be persuaded to leave house. (Otherwise, find her father, Almion) **Almion – Deceased. (Cannot be saved) **Mirkalinde – Only has to be found. **Pirtar – Can be found buried under rubble. *Talk to Captain Landare at the manor house *Listen to Artinaire's report *Rescue Marine Patrols (5) *Talk to Sergeant Artinaire *Find Captain Landare *Stop the ritual *Find Landare at the manor house Walkthrough To start the quest, the Vestige should speak to Captain Landare before the bridge to city of Dawnbreak. She will say that they are under siege by the Daedra and that whole city has been devastated. If the Vestige decides to help them out, Captain Landare will give them a list of citizens they need to find and round up at the manor in the middle of the city. The nearest one to the bridge is Elannie. If unable to persuade, the Vestige has to find her father Almion who told her to wait for him. Elannie tells them that he went to check on Pirtar. Pirtar will be found in a destroyed house near the fountain. Her father Almion however, is dead. The Vestige can take the pendant from him and give it back to Elannie. The next one is Fasaran who lives just up the road. If unable to intimidate, the Vestige must find her wife's ring which he "misplaced." The ring will be in a basket near a fireplace and, after giving him the ring, he will run to the manor house. The next one is Mirkalinde whose house is just behind the fountain. She will ask the Vestige if the Marines are here and feel relieved after learning that they are. The Vestige will sent her south of town. After all people have been found, the Vestige it to report to Captain Landare at the Manor house. While speaking to the Captain, Sergeant Artinaire will run in with a report. She will say that the Daedra have returned in force and have overrun them. The Captain now sends the Vestige to find and rescue marine patrols. In order to do that, the Vestige must find 5 groups of marines who are fighting the Daedra on the outskirts of town or in nearby woods. After rescuing the marines, the Vestige has to speak with Sergeant Artinaire. She will find the Vestige on her own. She will tell them that Captain Landare has learned of a cave nearby said to be the cause of the Daedra and ran off to it. The Vestige has to find that cave and help her. The cave is located to the northeast of Dawnbreak, near a wayshrine. The cave will be overflowing with Daedra so the Vestige has to find their way to the Captain. She will be in the first larger chamber looking over Qoramir, her patrol leader who is injured badly. The Captain will ask the Vestige to find a pair of Dremora who are preparing next mass summoning further up in the cave. The Vestige has to go alone, Captain Landare could not leave Qoramir in his current shape alone. Arriving at the summoning ritual, the Vestige will encounter two Dremora, named Demis and Vintev. Both are bosses so fighting them might be a challenge. After defeating them both, the Vestige has to close the portal and report back to Captain Landare at the Manor house. After finding the Captain, she will say her thanks to the Vestige and reward them. Reward *Scampcrusher *91–377 Bugs *Completing this quest before speaking to the Canonreeve can cause the "To Dawnbreak" quest to not work. *There is an issue with broken or missing quest pins. This has been fixed as of Update 1.Update 1 Patch Notes ru:Через пепел Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Auridon Quests Category:Online: Auridon Side Quests